


The Revenge of Cronus

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Hatred, Poetry, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Cronus swore to himself that he will escape from Tartarus and overthrow the Olympians.





	The Revenge of Cronus

I was the king once

But now I'm just a prisoner

I ruled the world once

But my own children have overthrown me

I still remember it

And someday

I will escape from here

Taking back what had once mine

My glory, my throne

I will overthrow those Olympian scums

And make them my slaves

I swear it


End file.
